95
Toa 95 (original name unknown) is a Toa of Life, formerly a Toa of Air, who dates back to the time of the creation of Toa Helryx. History Origins 95 was created as a Le-Matoran on Metru Nui around the time of Toa Helryx's creation. He was a faithful Matoran, working the chutes loyally and making sure everything arrived at its destination. Later, he traveled to the isle of Zakaz, where the Skakdi attacked 95. He tried to fight back and was forced up a mountain, where he was struck by lightning and was turned into a Toa of Air. He then defeated his opponents using his new powers and weapons. On his journey back to Metru Nui, he was attacked once again by Skakdi on boats, but they were also defeated, though 95's ship captain died. He then had to get the boat back on his own and barely made it back alive. When he returned to Metru Nui, he became one of the Toa involved in the Toa-Dark Hunter War. During the war, however, he was stabbed by the Dark Hunter Airwatcher and fell to the ground. Most thought he was dead. It later turned out that he was still alive, but mortally wounded. Later, on another trip to Destral, he met an agent of the Order of Mata Nui, who said he was on a mission. 95 asked if he could help, but the Order agent refused. 95 then later noticed that four Makuta had ambushed the agent, and went and saved him. The pair then defeated the Makuta. After this act of bravery. he was given an offer by his partner, Hydraxon, to be an official member, but he turned it down. He was, however, given a weapon for his services: the Sword of the Hero. He was told by Hydraxon that the sword would, one day, be carried by a legendary hero. New Hero Team He later formed another team of heroes after the death of Toa Lhikan. The team consisted of Dark Hunter Arosyx, 95, a Toa of Fire, a Skakdi traitor, a Vortixx, and a Zyglak. The group later became the defenders of Metru Nui. While on a mission on Odina, they were forced into another war with the Dark Hunters there. The team then revealed that they had gathered an army on the way, and they all fought bravely. After the war, they came back and lived in peace until Arosyx betrayed the team of six to kill their master. Arosyx then killed the Skakdi, Vortixx, and Zyglak. He was then frozen in stone with the other two before he could do anything to stop Arosyx. Alternate Universes ''Dark Realities'' Alternate Universe In the Dark Empire alternate universe, an organization called the Dark Empire had taken over the planet of Spherus Magna. Over the next 100 years, 95 had joined and helped the resistance in trying to defeat the empire. At one point, a group of bounty hunters composed of "Proto-Beast", Skorr, Janneus, Raduke, and "Lethal", guided by Empire servant Shadowhawk, arrived in Atero. 95 was one of the resistance members present in the city at the time, and combated the threat, taking on Janneus. However, the fight against the bounty hunters had really been a hoax, so "Lethal" and Shadowhawk could retrieve the actual Kanohi Ignika. After "Lethal" retrieved the mask, the bounty hunters quickly teleported the city. 95 later ran into Kyhrex as she was delivering tablets containing the identity of a resistance traitor, Iruka. 95 later took some of the tablets, to deliver them to the resistance leaders. On the way, he found out about the death of Kyrhex at the hands of Iruka. He later interrupted a meeting amongst the higher-ranking members of the resistance to tell that Iruka was the resistance traitor. His status after the Battle of Bota Magna remains unknown. Personality and Traits 95 was somewhat short-tempered and arrogant, a trait that was uncommon amongst Toa of Air and Le-Matoran. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Air, he carried the Sword of the Hero and a modified Zamor launcher. He had a Kanohi Miru, the Great Mask of Levitation, which let the user float in midair. He originally had another blade, but discarded it in favor of the Sword of the Hero. As a Toa of Life, he used an upgraded version of the Sword of the Hero, which offered him more power, and a Midak Skyblaster. He wore a recreated version of the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life, though he cannot fully control it. Trivia *He is Toa 95's self-MOC. *Even though the Zamor launcher isn't in the picture, he still used it. Appearances *''The BIONICLE'' *''Dark Realities'' (alternate) Non-canon appearances *''Bad Kill'n'' *''The Glory Wars'' *''Brutal Nightmare'' *''Kingdom of Evil'' *''The Dark Side'' Category:Toa Category:Life Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa 95 Comics